Black Tie
by Solstice Muse
Summary: Ron needs to look good for a charity event. The request 'look good' makes Hermione think of only one thing.


**Black Tie**

"What looks good?" Ron asked as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself down.

"Excuse me?" She blinked.

"What looks good for things that you're supposed to look good for?" Ron frowned.

"I'm not following you."

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes as he held out a small cream coloured card with a tiny sleigh bell tinkling from a ribbon attached to it.

"I'm invited to this Christmas thing and it says that I have to look good but it doesn't say what good is, just to look it. How vague is that?"

Hermione read the card and felt uneasy.

_War Orphans Christmas benefit function_

_You will be representing the Auror department just as Mr Harry Potter did last year._

_We need you to look good._

"Well this could obviously be a trap, it's so vague and..."

"It's all checked out, official Ministry stuff and Harry said it's exactly the same as he got last year."

"Last year he got an invitation telling him to look good?" Hermione said with scepticism.

"No, he got one telling him to bring his broom and what happened? He was playing in a charity Quidditch match and got his photo taken for the fund raising calendar!" Ron said, excitedly.

This really didn't sit well with Hermione. Harry's appearance in the calendar was greeted with much enthusiasm and gave him something of a pin-up status amongst his fans. It was already unsettling for her that her boyfriend had 'fans' himself but the bold as brass attitude of some of the female Ron Weasley fans let her know that a calendar shot of him 'looking good' would only result in a crazed Hermione who was just like the canary wielding school girl from years before.

Yes, women could look at him and envy her for being the one who had him.

Yes, they could attempt to flirt with the most oblivious to flirting male specimen in the history of the human species.

But no, she wasn't about to let them all own a picture of her perfect Ron in the nude.

"I forbid it," she heard herself saying aloud.

"You what it?" Ron asked, not quite believing what had just been said.

"I forbid you to pose naked for your legions of female admirers and have your naked body..._my_ naked body of yours, plastered all over the month of June."

"I was gonna ask them if I could have March for my birthday," Ron said, slightly distracted from the brunt of what Hermione had said to him.

"I am the only one who gets to see you in your birthday suit!" Hermione declared.

"I bloody well agree," Ron added before re reading the card, "and where exactly did your read the word naked on here because I must have missed it."

"Look good!" Hermione waggled her finger at the card, accusingly. "We need you to look good, oh those pathetic little girls, how dare they?"

"Um...when I was verifying this I spoke to a bloke called Terrence and he mentioned a suit alright, a black one, with a tie."

"Well that's jus... What?"

Ron smirked at her.

"You read 'look good' and immediately thought of me naked."

He was the smuggest he had ever looked in his life.

"That note was extremely vague; it left plenty to the imagination!"

Ron nodded.

"And your imagination was left with me naked."

Hermione swatted at him but he jumped back and laughed before humming a raunchy tune and undressing in a comically sexy manner. He threw his woolly winter scarf at her. It struck her in the face, covering her eyes, and slid down to reveal her cocky boyfriend rolling his shoulders to let his shirt slide off his arms.

"Black tie eh? Well we'd better practice then hadn't we?" Hermione looked dangerously defiant as she tapped the scarf with her wand and transfigured it into a thin black tie.

"I know how to tie a tie, Hermione," Ron teased, "I did it for six years at school if you recall."

"_I_ need to practice putting a tie on you though," Hermione said as she approached him and slipped the tie around his neck, "because I need to get the knot just right."

"Oh yeah?" Ron's eyebrows lifted and disappeared into his hair.

"Most definitely," Hermione nodded as she began to tie the tie.

Ron's hands slid around her waist and then up, along her ribs, thumbs dragging her top up to expose smooth skin. Hermione pulled the tie tight and straight before yanking him down by it and stealing a kiss.

"A nice tight knot that none of those admirers of yours can untie."

Hermione nuzzled into the side of Ron's neck and inhaled his scent. Ron's hands moved up to her breasts and she kissed him again while interlacing her fingers with his much longer ones. Ron closed his eyes and eased his tongue into her mouth while their lips massaged together with increasing pressure.

Hermione slid her fingers out from between Ron's and crossed his arms at the wrist. Ron broke the kiss and licked his lips, about to frown and ask her what she was up to, when Hermione's hot breath stroked along beneath his jaw line and then she kissed and nuzzled in behind his ear. Ron groaned and his head fell back. Red hair fell like ragged curtains around her face while she nibbled and sucked against salty skin.

Still her nimble fingers worked until she stepped away from Ron and looked at her work with a lascivious grin. Ron tried to lower his arms but instead jerked his head down. He blinked and then realised that his girlfriend had tied his wrists before his chest with the tie.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ron boggled.

Hermione curled her fingers around his bound wrists and led him away to the bedroom.

"Those women know what they're talking about; you do look good in a tie."

* * *

_A/N It is nearly the 8th over here so my 33rd birthday is about to strike (dun-dun-deeerrrrr!)_

_This was the last of the Christmas themed fics I wrote so now I am clear to create something new. _

_See you when I'm 33!_


End file.
